Evolution: Genus
Plot A meteorite that crash on the Earth and a group of scientists has taken five pieces of the meteorite back home, which unknowing that they are alien cells still alive and changing. A young genius, Ira has graduated from high school and takes his first step of colledge. He and his friend Steel that goes on a field trip to Arizona canyon and discovering a aquatic cave. Ira and his new friends goes to the five states to stop the "Genus" creatures from taking over the worlds, leading the Genus to conquest is a intelligent Genus named "SCOPES" and learning very quickley. Characters Main Characters *'Ira Kane': One of the protagonists and young genius that takes over Dr.Gibbs' research of the Genus Case, he is bit of a rebel and a quick thinker. *'Steel Henry': One of the protagonists and Ira's best friend, he studies on musical arts and "Ladies Man" as he claims. *'Wayne Green' **'GASSIE': Team's pet and Genus that is created by Ira and Dr.Gibbs' stasis blaster (used for keeping any dieases from spreading and preventing from changing.) *'Alice Ferns' *'Lucy Copper' *'Dr. Gibbs' *'General Marcus Woodman' *'Dr. Urlin' (portrayed by Tim Curry): Dr.Gibbs' former friend that took a sample and made eviroment for his "babies", he plays as minor antagonist by help creating SCOPES and pretending to help the General of ridding Ira's team as possible. Killed by SCOPES's betrayal and reaveling SCOPES's weakness to Ira as his last dying breath. *'One of the Scientists': Like Dr.Gibbs and Dr. Urlin, the other three were there and taken samples back home to study. **'Dr. Yin' **'Professor Krimson' **'Dr. Peter Mana' 'Minor characters *'Freddy & Teddy Williams' (portrayed by Johnny Knoxville & Chris Pontius): Two cousins and Dr.Gibbs' students, they like to party and geniuses that are lazy to study. *'Alan Burns' (portrayed by Adam Sandler): Ira's neighbour and unlucky a man that keeps on encountering many Genus alien creatures, he is constantly calling insult names to the Genus creatures and trying to kill it with many objects. In the end of the film, he finds a Genus worm in his bag at hotel in Maui and says " You got to be fricking killing me?!" *'Mrs. Vickey Valetine' (portrayed by Fran Dresher): A woman living in hawaii keeps a Simi Genus that she found and named him "Chester," which Ira use the Stasis Ray Gun make sure he will not evolve or mutant. The Genus A aliens species that started as cells and began to evolved in the new locations, they take forms similar to life on Earth. Out of the many, they have a new leader named "SCOPES" and starts to lead his kind to conquest. *'SCOPES' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): The leader of the Genus and main antagonist of the film, he is Dr.Ulin's favorite pet and been helping him undstand his kind. He goes through many stages as the other Genus has. **'First Form': A red jellyfish with bubble eyes and clear skin-like texture, he is seen the aquarium tank when Dr.Urlin lets Ira and Steel in his office to show "pet." **'Second Form': After the defeat of the Genus in New York, he evolves to a red crustacean-like lizard with crab claws and long armor tail. He is the one that controlled the Sewer Genus to attack Dr.Urlin in New York as an act to distract Ira and his team. **'Third Form': After the defeat the pack of Genus, he evolved to a red, round ape-like Genus and his voice becomes a little deeper. He lure Ira and his friend to a pack of Genus in Japan and failed, heads back home and evolving to his final form underwater while traveling back to New York. **'Final Form': SCOPES finally had enough with the "humans" leads the invasion and becomes a red humanoid octopoid Genus, he becomes super intelligent and heads for Hawaii and returns to Arizonia for his greatest plan. Arizona's Genus *'Firts aquatic Genus': They take forms of prehistoric sea life and Steel takes one as a pet, Ira sees that Steel's pet began to evolve legs and turning into a salmander-like creature in the aquarium. They are destoryed by the millitary. **'Flat-Heads': A swarm of purple horsecrab-like Genus inhabit the sandy parts of the cave shallow oceans and one of the food soruces, mostly shown as scavengers and cowardly against large animals. **'Big Jaws': Large, brown Anomalocaridid-like Genus and apex predators of the Aquatic Cave of Arizona, one is killed by Steel's miniture shampoo when trying attack him out of the water. Changing back to a starfish-like Genus. **'Neo Fishes': Many of yellowish fish-like Genus and one of the food source, they feed on dead animals and one is taken as pet by Steel. *'Transported Genus': Few Genus were transported to Arizonia and being study on by Dr.Urlin and his Alice , who is unknowing that Dr.Urlin is planning to use them for SCOPES's conquest. **'Velicity Genus': Two Velicity Genus form a bond and produce more younglings that grow up fast, making a new pack. **'Cavemen Genus/Gary': One pack member is captured by Dr.Urlin and transported back to Arizonia, he has burn mark on his left eye and seeks revenge on Ira. **'Falcon Genus:' Five of Pterosaur Genus that were brought their new home and began to evolved to the new eviroment, becoming a black vulture-likeGenus with dinosaur traits. *'Surviving Genus': After the General tries to rid the first Genus, few survived and taken new forms, **'Hand-Face Genus: '''Few of the Flat-Heads evolved to a blue silverfish-like Genus with a hand-like face with fingered mandibles, they are scavengers and eaten by many of the Transported Genus. Noted to be three-feet long and four-feet wide. **'Web Loogiers:' The Flat-Heads that were captured by Freddy and Teddy were meant scared the bussiness man, Alan by putting his house. They ate couple of tarantulas and evolved into Web Loogiers, they are burn to death by Wayne with a flamethrower. **'Limestone Bat Genus: Many of the Neo Fishes are adaptable and begn crawling to the ceiling of caves, they evolved to fyling bat-like reptillian Genus and hunt by Falcongenus. '''New York's Genus *'Roach Genus': They are beetle-like Genus tha lives in the sewer jungle and one of them attack Dr.Urlin, they were killed by Ira's Selenium Blaster. *'Spider Genus': Four Roach Genus that evolved to Spider Genus and invades a school, one begins to produce fourteen more of them. They are dark purple, pink hammerhead shark-like head and crab-like pincers. *'Hornet Genus': A purple, wasp-like Genus with large wings and scorpion-like tail. It evolved from a Spider Genus and carries a egg to start another colony, it is killed with Selenium Blaster with a fire extinguisher foam. California Genus *'Bruce the Sailfish Genus': A blue/white caiman-like Genus with a fin-like sail and swim up to Arizona's waters, he is located in Arizona's beach and tries to eat Alan before dying of dehydration. Japan's Genus: Dr. Yin makes a underground bunker Jungle presevre for his Genus creatures and study them, pack of Genus escapes and Ira and friendshelp him to stop the Genus pack. *'Mesozoic Genus: '''The second stage of the Genus, they research by Dr.Yin and kept a secret by Japan. **'Veliciy Genus': A pack of teal nanotyrannus-like Genus and apex predators of the presevre, they are quick-learners and hunting down most prey Genus. They escaped in a mall and eating all the meat products, they are killed by Wayne with Ira's Selenium Blaster. Two remain and captured by Dr.Urlin with SCOPES's mental powers over other Genus. **'''S''auropod Genus: A herd of sauropod-like Genus with treetrunk-like legs and feeding on leaves and fruits. **'Pterosaur Genus': Many of small feathered pterosaur-like Genus that behave like seagulls and travel in flocks. '''Hawaii/Oahu's Genus' *'Cenozoic Genus': Dr.Mana is looking for his missing Genus and calls the "Alienators" and needs to catch before they attack someone. The Genus is located in the deep parts of Hanauma Bay and they make it as their home, it becomes a large purple forest and remain close to sand where sea water is located. **'Simi Genus: '''A group of blue monkey-like Genus with ape-like head, ape-like arms, slim bodies and tentacle-like tails, they are higher evolved Genus that becomes intelligent and heads for the beach for food. **'Cavemen Genus': A pack of tan large gorllia-like Genus that are aggressive and meaner than the Simi Genus, they start attacking the people as food and becomes immuned to selenium. Their weakness is Makadamia Nuts because it contain Palmitoleic acid and only their counterpart are immuned to manny food items. **'Burden Genus''': A flock of wooly, emu-like Genus with mammoth-like limbs and prey items of the Cavemen Genus. Category:Reboot Category:Comedy Category:Science fiction Category:Action/Adventure Category:DreamWorks